More Than Neighbours 18 One shot
by Zhalos Inc
Summary: Finally, the festival is over. And today is a promising evening... Let's see what Sayori is up to!


**More Than Neighbours**

Saturday... So much has happened recently. I still remember the day of the festival. The looks of everyone... Especially Sayori. She was laughing all the time, having a great time, and most importantly, improving. Since she told me she suffered depression... I haven't stopped helping her. She confessed to me too... my childhood friend...  
and now my girlfriend.

As these last days, I will pay a visit to her. She told me she had a surprise for me, so I can't wait.

I open the door and I enter her house. Thanks to knowing each other for so long, I can just enter. I don't need to unnecessarily knock on the door. I go upstairs and I see Sayori sitting on her desktop, while she's writing something.

"Hey Sayori!" I cheerfuly say. She then notices me, and tries to hide whatever she is writing.

"Oh anon!~ I didn't expect you so early!..." She nervously giggles while standing up.

"I... I got a surprise for you... I wrote a poem!~" She shows me the paper she was trying to hide. "I just finished it!~"

"I can't wait to read it, Sayori! I'm sure it'll be great."

"Hehe!~ Read it then!" She hands me the paper.

 _To the love of my life._  
 _To the sunshine in my sky._  
 _To the stars in my night._  
 _To the friend that never goes._  
 _To the friend I always knew._

 _I love you!_

"Wow... Sayori..." I don't know what to tell her... I liked it... but...

"What? You don't like it...?" She frowns, and her cheeks get red.

"No... I really liked it. It's... so beautiful. Thanks Sayori." I embrace her with my full body, catching her off guard. Accidentally we fall onto her bed.

"Hahaha...! Anon!~" She laughs. "Look what you have done!" We're both laughing now. I get up, and I can see her laying on top of the bed. Her beautiful coral pink hair.  
Her laughing that fills my ears with that angelical voice... her face with the cutest expressions I've ever seen... I truly love her.

"Anon? What are you looking at?~" She notices me staring at her for some time. I can feel my cheeks get red.

"Uh ah, nothing.. hehe..." I can't stop looking at her. Her slim body... her tiny figure...

"Sayori... you're really beautiful, you know? You're the cutest girl I know." I can hear her giggle.

"Hehe!~... Anon, what are you saying- oh!" I embrace her once more on her bed. I can smell her scent, filling my nostrils.

"I love you so much Sayori. I want you to know that, okay? I love you, and always will."

"I love you too Anon!~"

We stay in that position for a while. Suddenly, I can feel the ambient has changed. I can feel tension in the air...

"Sayori..."

"Yes...?" I get up a bit, and I look her directly into her eyes. Her eyes, blue as the sky, stare directly into my soul. She has a semi-serious expression on her face,  
but she was still smiling.

I kiss her deeply, catching her off guard in the process. We had kissed before, but this time... it was so different. I can feel her tongue swirling around inside my mouth, while I do the same. Our mouths connected...

I stop, and I get up again.

"Sayori... I want to do this."

"Anon... I... I want to do this too...~" Her cheeks are glowing red, and I can feel that she's really nervous. I slowly unbutton her pink shirt, and I throw it to the ground. Her small breasts fill my vision. The nipples are pink and small, but they look really cute. Sayori blushes more. I take her pants and her panties off. She is dripping already. I slowly insert my index finger inside her, moving back and forth.

"Ah, Anon...~" She cutely moans. Each time, I do it faster, and deeper. "Hmm...~"

After a moment like this, I get up, and start unzipping my trousers. After a minute, I am completely naked, same as her.

"Oh my... Anon... That's too big... hehe~" She giggles. I don't hesitate, and I get closer to her.

"Sayori... could you please..." I blush, and I am not able to finish the sentence. But Sayori nods at me.

She wraps her mouth arond my cock, slowly moving forwards.

"Sayori... your mouth... feels so good... ah..." Each time, she pushes herself even further, but keeping the same pace.

My cock is covered in her saliva, and her tongue is swirling around the head of it. Her mouth making sounds each time she moves.

"Hmm...~" _Slurp_ She keeps on sucking, focusing purely on giving me pleasure. This feels really good...

She then stops, looking to me with pleading eyes. I lay her down on the bed, and I place myself on top of her. I move forwards and I enter inside her.

"Aah!~" She moans, with a mix of pain and pleasure. I look down and I see I've taken her virginity. I slowly thrust myself into her, pounding deeper each time. I quickly start to gain speed, and in a matter of minutes we've already picked up a decent pace.

"Aaa-anon...! Faster..! Aah!~" Thank goodness her parents aren't home. She's getting louder eventually. Her vagina is flooded with both our fluids, and as each second passes,  
she gets wetter.

"Aah! Please don't stop!~"

"Sayori...!"

I cannot express what am I feeling right now. Sayori... my long time friend... and me... She's really enjoying our time together... and so am I.

"Anon...! I'm going to.. I'm... aaaahh!~" Sayori's body twitches, as she cums all over her bed. I don't stop pounding, and I can see in her face, she has surrendered to the pleasure.

"Aah.. aah..~" Her tongue is sticking out of his mouth, drenched in her saliva. I kiss her while I keep penetrating her, each time deeper and faster. Our tongues connected,  
the kiss is intense, and I can feel every inch of her skin on mine.

I'm slowly losing my mind, focusing only on the pleasure and on Sayori. We both have completely fallen into lust, and our moaning fill the room. Her chest going up and down each time I hit her.

"Anon...!" She grabs my left hand. "Don't...sto-aah!~" Her cute moans fill the entire room, making me feel hotter. I am covered in sweat already, and the bed is already stained.

"Sayori...I'm going to..." I cannot hold on anymore. I'm going to cum...

"Let's.. aah..! Cum together, Anon!~" Her face is all red and bright, sweat dropping off her forehead, limbs and chest. Her body, connected with mine. All the fluids, the noise filling my ears, her face full of joy and pleasure...

"Aah, Sayori...!"

"...Anon! Aah!~" I strongly cum inside her, while she cums at the same time. We stay a few seconds like that, gripping onto each other, while recovering our breath. I slowly let myself go free of her, and I gaze at the mess we've done. The matress and blankets, all stained with our scent and fluids. And Sayori, on top of the bed, staring at me with her incredible blue eyes, tired of the actions we've just done. She is panting, and clearly blushing.

"I love you Sayori." I tell her, and I quickly kiss her on the lips.

"Teehee, I love you too Anon...~".

 **Written by Zhalos. I do not own DDLC or any of it's characters, and I'm not affiliated with Team Salvato or it's members. Hope you enjoyed the read!**


End file.
